


In Which Harry's A Loser But Everybody Loves Him Anyway, Especially Louis

by zayntakesthepayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BAMF Zayn, Cutie Jade, DJ Malik, Jiam, MC Harry, Pining Louis, Prom, Zerrie Grinding, larry - Freeform, zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayntakesthepayne/pseuds/zayntakesthepayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much explains it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Harry's A Loser But Everybody Loves Him Anyway, Especially Louis

Harry Styles was well-known at Chaplin's High for being possibly the biggest loser, but the sweetest guy in the whole school. He was often the MC for school productions and events, and people loved picking on him (putting a fish in his locker, stealing all his clothes in gym, pulling his chair out right before he's about to sit down) because he had the best reactions.

It was often the school jocks that would pick on him - in a friendly way, of course - because they found him the most amusing. Especially captain of the football team, Louis Tomlinson. He found the curly-haired lad interesting and quite amusing. He too enjoyed his reactions, so he was usually the one to come up with whatever prank they had plotted against Harry.

But Harry really didn't care, or if he did, he never showed it. He would always laugh along and sometimes even give the culprit a high-five because he was just so happy and good-natured and Louis may or may not be in love with the adorable ninth grader. And it wasn't like it was wrong or anything, he was only three years younger. It wasn't as if Louis was in love with a seventh grader.

So in his books it was perfectly fine to have a crush on a guy three years younger, because in a few years Harry would be eighteen and Louis would be twenty-one and it'd be a lot less weirder then.

**____**

Prom's in exactly one week and everybody's going absolutely crazy. Harry, as always, has taken the role of MC, which also means he has to attend the boring Prom committee meetings, where all they're doing now is discussing dress colours and prom dates. Harry really couldn't care less, he didn't have a date so he had no interest of listening to their conversations.

"So, who do you guys think Prom King will be?" This was a new question, asked by Jade Thirlwall; head of prom decorations which is pretty much everything. "I, personally, hope it's Louis. He's such a sweetheart, that one. And he hasn't let all the popularity get to his head. Good lad, that one."

"Good lad, that one," Perrie mocks, laughing at the scowl Jade gives her. They always would joke about the way Jade spoke, because she had certain habits that were so obvious. Like, for one, when she described people she'd say something like "she's a pretty girl, that one" and she'd always add the "that one" at the end. 

"Shut up, I'm being serious," Jade says, seriously. Her eyebrows are furrowed and she scans the rest of the committee, as if waiting for somebody to say something. Harry decides to break the silence because this is a topic he doesn't actually hate.

"I think Louis would be a great Prom King," he says and Jade smiles at him widely. Jade's a sweetheart (that one), and she was dating one of the nicest boys in the school. Even Harry knows that Jade and Liam's relationship is going to last forever, because there's honestly nothing that could get in the way. Everybody loves them together, and even if somebody tries to break them up, they aren't stupid so they know to stay away from that person. It's happened before.

"I agree. I like Louis, he was the one who stopped that stupid Malik kid - sorry Perrie - from stealing my clothes in gym," Niall comments and soon everyone is talking about how nice Louis is, and how much they like him and want him to win. Harry knows for a fact that Louis is going to win now.

**____**

It's Prom night and Harry really isn't all that excited. He's in a tuxedo and it's boiling hot and he's the only one there who isn't drunk because he wasn't invited to the  _before_ party, which was basically just everybody getting drunk before they went to Prom where alcohol was banned.

He sees people dancing, and usually he'd go in and just dance with everybody, stealing dates from people and just going crazy, but he didn't feel in place there. He's been to a Prom before, he went the year before, and the year before that, he's just finally old enough to realise how sad it is that he doesn't have a date. And really, that's bringing him down.

"Hey there, kiddo," says a slightly familiar voice from behind Harry who's sitting at one of the tables, watching as everybody else enjoys themselves. Harry turns in his seat and plasters on a small smile so he didn't look as miserable as he really was. He's kind of surprised to see Louis Tomlinson standing there, but judging by all the alcohol he must have drinken, Harry gets that Louis would be talking to somebody like himself.

"Hey," Harry says as chirpy as he can. For a second he thinks Louis' going to just walk off, but instead he pulls out the chair beside Harry and takes a seat. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Louis asks and Harry nods, lying, looking back out at everybody for a moment just to remind himself why he wasn't enjoying himself at all. "You sure? You looked a little down a few minutes ago."

"I'm fine," Harry's quick to say, and then starts tapping a beat on the table with his fingers because he's nervous but really isn't willing to show it to Louis.

"Okay then. You wanna dance?" Harry chokes on absolutely nothing but Louis' words in his mind and he isn't quite sure how that's even possible. Still, he shakes his head. He can't dance. Louis shrugs, and gets up, "Suit yourself," he says before giving Harry one last smile and walking off to the dance floor.

Harry sighs as he watches Louis' friends all twerking on each other, laughing and having a good time. Louis looks cute when he's genuinely happy.

**____**

Another hour passes and Harry finally decides to check his watch;  **8:54**. He has to be up on the stage, announcing the Prom King and Queen in six minutes.  _Finally_ , Harry thinks,  _something to do_. All he has to do is get up on the stage, say what he has to, and then he can finally go home. He wants the night to end as quickly as possible, so he decides to just get up on the stage now and get it all over and done with.

He jumps on the stage and picks up the microphone that's sitting behind the amplifier, hidden so nobody steals it, and once the Zayn sees that Harry's up on the stage he stops the music. Everybody stops dancing and Harry takes a deep breath before beggining. "Hello!" He shouts enthusiastically and everybody starts cheering. The cheering goes on for a bit too long and so Harry says, "Shut up," and then everybody starts laughing but they go quiet.

"I'm not gonna bother asking you if you're having fun tonight, because I think it's pretty obvious the answer is yes." More cheers and Harry decides to just skip the rest of the speaking and get onto the winners. " _But_ , I'm not here to ask how you're all doing tonight. I'm here for one reason, and that reason is... To announce the Prom King and Prom Queen of 2013!" More cheers. Harry's sick of it already.

"Okay, so, I'm just gonna skip the usual crap and get straight to the winners who are in-" he quickly runs over to the amplifier the microphone was behind and picks up a white envelope, holding it up in the air "-this envelope." More cheers. Harry unseals the envelope and takes out the folded piece of paper, holding it up so it's only facing him. 

In big, black letters read;  **Eleanor Calder** and  **Louis Tomlinson**.  _Of course_ , Harry thinks. "Ladies first. The winner of the 2013 Prom Queen title is... ELEANOR CALDER!" Everybody cheers, but all you can hear are the girly squeals from all of Eleanor's friends. She walks up in a small, blue dress that shows of her legs perfectly. Eleanor had the best style, Harry had to admit. With a kiss on the cheek, Harry places the tiara atop Eleanor's head. "Congratulations," he says to her and she says "thank you" and then they're moving onto the Prom King.

"And the Prom King 2013 is.... Surprise, surprise, it's LOUIS TOMLINSON!" Manly cheers fill up the room now and Harry smiles as Louis walks up on stage. Harry's three years younger than Louis, but he's still nearly as tall, so it isn't awkward when he places the crown on Louis. Zayn then runs up and gives Louis and Eleanor a microphone each so they can say their speeches. 

Harry walks over to one of the amps and takes a seat on it, twirling the microphone in his hand as Louis and Eleanor say their thanks and "I won, bitches!" 's. Then everybody clears the floor and give Louis and Eleanor some room to have their dance. They keep on laughing because they've been best friends for ages, and Harry can only imagine how awkward it must be for them. Especially since Louis' gay and people are still yelling out comments like "You two should date!".

Then the song is over and everybody moves onto the dance floor for another slow song. Everybody's partnered up, even Zayn up in the DJ booth has Perrie grinding on him; that's their way of being romantic. They're an odd couple. Everybody has a partner but Harry, and he decides it's time to walk home. He only lives a block away from the school, anyway.

He starts walking home, jacket slung over his shoulder. It's a cold night, but it was hot inside and Harry still needs to cool down from that. He was sweating and he didn't even dance. He thinks back to the night and realises what a waste of time it was for him. The worst part was, he was going to be doing the same thing for every school Prom up until he graduates. Even his own Prom is going to be lonely and full of MCing.

Harry suddenly freezes when he hears footsteps from behind him. He's only a few houses away from his own now, but he's too scared to continue walking. He's possibly the worst person in dangerous situations. And he realises that when the person touches his arm and he freezes up completely, unable to move. 

"Relax, it's only me," he hears the same voice from earlier, only this time it's quieter because there isn't any loud music to drown it out. Harry lets out a sigh of relief and turns around, eyes meeting the blue ones of Louis Tomlinson.

"Louis," is all Harry can say because he's confused as to why Louis' there in the first place, and a few moments ago he thought Louis was going to try and kill him. He settles with one of the safest questions in his mind, though. "Were you following me?"

Louis chuckles and scratches the back of his neck. "If I say yes, would you think I'm a creep?" Louis asks.

"Yes," Harry replies honestly and Louis laughs again, but stops once he sees that Harry's being serious.

"Oh, you're being serious." Harry shrugs and then stands on the heels of his feet, waiting for Louis to explain  _why_ he was following Harry. "I, uh, you left. Early. Why?" He asks and Harry shrugs again, but follows up with a verbal response.

"Got bored. No reason for me to stay," he says and Louis frowns.

"I was actually hoping you'd change your mind and have at least one dance with me." Now it's Harry's turn to frown because he has no clue what Louis' doing, what his intentions are. 

"I don't dance," Harry states and Louis raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Nonsense, you always dance," Louis says and, well, it's true. Harry's always dancing down the halls with people, but that's only as a joke, and Harry didn't even know Louis had noticed.

"Yeah, but that's different," Harry tells Louis and then it's quiet again until Louis grabs Harry's hand.

"Let me walk you home," he says. Harry has no clue what to do so he just nods, fully aware that his hand is in Louis', and leads the way back to his house. He thinks it ends there, but it doesn't. "You know, I've spent all year trying to get your attention," Louis admits and Harry was not expecting that.

"What are you talking about? You had my attention from day one. You're Louis Tomlinson, I'm sure you got everybody's attention," Harry says, not getting what Louis was trying to say.

"No, I mean, not like that. I've been trying to get you to, I dunno, notice me. Like, a crush or something." Harry doesn't know what to say. He feels a little bad that Louis wasted a year trying to get Harry to crush on him, when he could've just spoken to him and Harry would have been head-over-heels in love - kind of like he is now.

"Well, you've got my attention now," Harry says quietly and Louis smiles - no, he  _beams_  at Harry, eyes crinkling at the sides. He had an adorable smile, and this was coming from a guy three years younger than he.

"I'm glad," Louis whispers, raising a hand and carressing Harry's cheek. Harry feels like he's in some old, cheesy movie, but he isn't really complaining, because Louis' leaning down and Harry's leaning up and their lips meet somewhere in the middle. It's a short kiss and Louis pulls away instantly. Harry's first instinct is to touch his lips because  _holy shit that's his first kiss!_

Louis laughs and presses another kiss on Harry's cheek before saying, "I'll text you in the morning. Maybe when I'm a little more sober." Harry nods and blushes and Louis turns to walk away, before turning back and muttering a 'fuck it' before pushing Harry up against the door and kissing him more passionately this time. When they pull back Harry's head is spinning and Louis' grinning as if he has no regrets.

"Bye Harry," Louis says and all Harry can do is wave which makes Louis laugh before turning and walking back towards the school. Harry slowly enters his house and sees his mother sitting in the livingroom, watching some old TV show.

"Hi honey, you're back early. Didn't enjoy yourself then?" She asks, eyes turning from the TV to Harry who shrugs and takes a seat beside her on the couch.

"Actually, I enjoyed myself a lot more than I thought." 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback [here](http://acefanfictions.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
